1. Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices for closing anatomical apertures. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to medical devices for closing atrial and ventricular septal defects and methods of delivering and implanting such medical devices. In certain embodiments, the medical devices disclosed herein can include a plug body and at least one arm member, such as a loop, extending through the plug body between an exterior surface and an interior surface of the plug body. In certain embodiments a seal located within an interior lumen of the plug body can permit one-way access through the medical device.
2. Background
Atrial Septal Defect (ASD) is a fairly common congenital heart defect, where an opening in the septum separating the left and right atria fails to close after birth. As a result, oxygenated blood can flow from the left atrium into the right atrium, where it mixes with deoxygenated blood and is pumped back into the lungs.
Small ASD generally cause few problems, however, larger ASD can cause health issues, particularly later in life, as the increased blood volume into the right atrium can enlarge and weaken the right atrium and overwork the lungs. Health issues can include frequent respiratory infections, heart palpitations and shortness of breath during activity.
Typically, surgical procedures are successful at correcting ASD. In some instances, open-heart surgery is required, and the patient is placed under general anesthesia and on cardiopulmonary bypass while a surgeon stitches or patches the ASD. Cardiac catheterization is another technique that can be used, whereby a catheter is inserted into a blood vessel, such as the femoral artery, and guided through the patient's vasculature to the heart. The ASD can then be closed, for example, by inserting a plug. Alternatively, a mesh patch can be inserted, over which heart tissue can grow to seal the ASD.
In addition to ASD, an opening is sometimes created between the right atrium and left atrium for percutaneous access to the left side of the heart such as for mitral valve repair or for catheter ablation for the treatment of atrial fibrillation (AF). The medical devices disclosed herein can close both anatomical defects and surgically created openings. Generally, current percutaneous ASD closure devices require a relatively large and circular landing zone. The medical devices described herein can have a linear landing zone, which can allow the medical device to be implanted in more locations.